I will not sign
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: An AU of Episode one of season three. What if Mary refused to sign the oath? Would King Henry really kill his own daughter? PART FIVE OF FIVE UP NOW!
1. I will not sign

"_What if I do not sign it?" _

Mary asked Chapuys, looking at the piece of parchment on the table before her.

" It is very possible that the King will put you to death" Chapuys said gravely.

" No, I am the King's daughter, he is my father, and he will not kill me"

" Your Grace." Chapuys only just managed to keep himself from shaking her.

" He will put you to death. He may be your father, but he will only love you, as long as you do as he commands."

"He is my father, I must have faith, Ambassador, for if he did not kill my mother because she didn't sign, then he certainly will not kill me. My mother didn't sign this, so that one day I could become Queen of England. If she did not sign, then I shall not. I will write to my father and tell him that I love and obey him, but that I cannot sign."

With that, Chaypuys gave up trying to make her see sense; he knew that she was a lost cause. She was as stubborn as her mother. Mary began to put quill to parchment as she wrote what would surely be the most important letter of her life.

Meanwhile Sir Francis Bryan was sent on what he was sure was a fruitless mission by the King. He was charged with the task of persuading the Kings daughter Lady Mary to sign the oath, stating that Henry's marriage to her mother was unlawful and therefore that she was clearly illegitimate.

He knew she would not sign it.

He had never met the girl, but all reports described her as just like her mother in both looks and temperament.

It was going to take some difficult persuasion tactics to get her to sign.

That was where he came in.

" Lady Mary" he said, curtly, stressing the lady.

" Sir" she replied, she had finally written the letter to the King, her father that was going to reconcile them, she was sure of it.

" I am aware that you have received the oath of allegiance, which clearly states that His Majesties marriage to your mother was unlawful and that you are illegitimate, have you not?"

He stated, never one for polite pleasantries.

" I have" she answered coolly, raising her eyebrows, ever so slightly.

" And?" he said, impatiently.

"I will not sign", she stated firmly.

That was when he lost it.

He started towards her, hoping to choke some sense into her when he remembered that, illegitimate or not, she was still the Kings daughter, to touch her meant death.

" By God, if you were my daughter, I would bash your head against the wall until it was as soft as a boiled apple!" he exploded, furiously.

He could see that she was clearly shocked by his statement.

Good. Now maybe she would sign.

But still Mary stood firm." I shall not sign, Here is my letter to His Majesty."

"That is all, Good day Sir Francis"

Mary's tone making it clear that the audience was over.

Francis just glared at her and walked out of the room.

King Henry VIII, on the other hand was impatiently waiting for Sir Francis to return with the oath. There was no question in Henry's mind that Mary would not sign, now that her mother was dead, she would see sense. She had to.

When Sir Francis returned, not with the expected oath but instead with a letter, puzzled, he opened it.

_My Dearest Lord and Father,_

_I offer, first my congratulations on your recent remarriage to Queen Jane. As your loving daughter, it is my dearest wish that you should find happiness with your new wife._

_As to the oath of alliance, I regret to inform Your Majesty that I cannot sign. I most willing accept your new wife as Queen of England, now that my beloved mother has departed from this life. However it is still my firm and true belief that Your Majesty's marriage to the former Queen Katherine was lawful and valid, and therefore I am still Your Majesty's loyal and legitimate daughter._

_It is my fondest hope that we can soon be reconciled and that I may come to court to meet Queen Jane._

_Your ever loving and obedient daughter, Princess Mary Tudor._

Henry could not believe it, she still refused to sign! He crumpled up the letter into a small ball and threw it across the room. Well there was only one thing to do now.

" Inform my daughter that the Queen and I will shortly be paying her a visit." He said curtly.

He was not happy. Not happy at all.


	2. I AM GOD

The entire household was in disarray as everyone rushed around, trying to make things perfect for the King and Queen's visit.

It had been only a few days since Mary's letter had reached the King and now they were to expect a visit!

It was more than Mary could have hoped for a few months ago. But everything was different now; her father was coming here to invite her to live at court with them. Or at least this was what she tried to tell herself.

All the same, she couldn't help but be nervous when she saw the King, the Queen and their enormous retinue arrive. She quickly sat down into a nearby chair, smoothing down her best dress so that she would be ready to rise and great them when they came in.

Her hands shook and she clasped them tightly together in anticipation. This was it! This was the moment she had lain awake crying all those nights and dreaming about.

Before she could even blink, the servant announced the King and Queen's entrance.

" Their Majesties King Henry and Queen Jane"

Mary was alone in the room, save a few servants and as soon as formalities had been exchanged the King dismissed the servants.

Once they were alone, Mary bowed again.

King Henry had prepared himself to reprimand his daughter, but seeing her for the first time in years, took his breathe away and the words escaped his mind in an instant.

Mary, his little Mary, was now a grown woman. She looked so much like Katherine it was hard for him to comprehend. Henry remembered the last time he had seen her.

He had just finished visiting his new (and as far as he was concerned only) daughter Elizabeth. She was not the son he had longed for, but she represented something for him, hope for a new future. Yes he had known that his eldest daughter resided here, in fact it was he who had placed her here and forced her to become a maid to his new daughter. But no thought of visiting her, entered his mind. To him, Mary was an unhappy reminder of a past (and a marriage) that he wished to forget.

He strode out the door, ready to leave when all of a sudden, for some inexplicable reason, he turned around. And there she was. His first-born. The girl whom he had once considered the pearl of his world. He stiffened, but still he bowed to her, to acknowledge that he had seen her.

Henry had expected her to bow and that would have been the end of the matter.

But she didn't.

Instead she stared at him, for what seemed to Henry like years. In her eyes, were the words that she could not speak. She looked like her heart was breaking but at the same time she remained poised and dignified. She was silently accusing him of abandoning her. Then as soon as the moment had begun, it was over, Mary bowed and he swiftly turned away and didn't look back once.

Now they were here. Anne was dead and Elizabeth was now the daughter he despised. Henry retuned to reality and motioned for Mary to rise.

" Mary, this is Her Majesty, Queen Jane"

Mary hesitantly looked up into the smiling face of Queen Jane as she embraced her.

" Mary, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Mary was lost for words for a moment, Jane's smile was so bright and genuine that she didn't know how to react. Finally she replied.

" It is a pleasure to meet you as well Your Majesty, I have heard so much about you"

Meanwhile as they both exchanged these pleasantries, neither noticed the King growing, ever more impatient.

" Sweetheart" Henry interrupted eventually. " Why don't you go and explore the gardens?" he looked at Jane, smiling.

Jane knew that this meant that Henry wanted to speak to his daughter alone and she was glad of it. She had only just met Mary, but already they had a connection. Jane dearly wanted them to be reconciled.

" Of course. Husband, Mary" she curtsied and left.

Now Henry and Mary were alone for the first time in years.

Henry, not knowing what to say, paced back and forth for a few moments before speaking. "Mary, you must know that I have received your recent letter." She nodded.

"I am most displeased by its contents." Before Mary could speak, he went on, his temper rising.

" You have accepted Jane as my Queen, as you should, yet you refuse to sign the oath of allegiance stating that while you are my daughter, you are clearly illegitimate!" He exploded. " You must realize that my marriage to your mother was unlawful!"

Mary was shaking by this point but she thought of her sainted mother and courage soon filled her.

" Your Majesty" she said, bowing her head. " I know in my heart that I am Your Majesties only legitimate daughter." " I would sign the oath gladly if I knew this to be a falsehood, but I cannot sin, for it goes against God"

"GOD!" Henry spat, " Have you learnt nothing from your mothers foolishness? I AM GOD! I AM THE HEAD OF THE CHURCH OF ENGLAND AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFY ME! I AM YOUR FATHER THE KING, IT IS YOUR DUTY TO OBEY WITHOUT QUESTION!" he finally finished, breathing heavily.

" You will sign the oath or I swear Mary, daughter or no, I shall not rest until your head is upon the block, like your mothers should have been!" He grabbed her chin harshly, forcing her to look at him and see how serious he really was.

He was startled when he looked into her clear blue eyes. His eyes. They were like steel and she wasn't crying as he would have expected her to, but she looked sadder than he had ever seen her. He was soon sucked into a long forgotten memory.

" Look Henry, dearest husband." " Look at our daughter"

Queen Katherine of Aragon insisted. She wasn't the male heir he had hoped for, but she was still his daughter and he loved her as he would love her mother, until the day he died.

Henry looked down at his firstborn, cradled in her mother's arms. She had dark hair like both her parents but when she opened her eyes, he was startled to discover that they were a clear blue.

His eyes.

His daughter had his eyes.

Suddenly he experienced tenderness towards her, knowing that no matter what, she would always have a part of him with her.

She was his.

Mary was more frightened than she had ever been, but she held firm, knowing that her father, no matter what he said, would not send her to the block.

Not her. He had killed the Boleyn whore, who was the mother of his child. But he had not killed Katherine. Because in his heart, he knew that Katherine was right. As was Mary.

" Your Majesty, I shall not sign"

Henry looked at his stubborn daughter, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. He knew what he must do now.

" I am sorry Mary"

He said, almost too low for Mary to hear.

' Guards" he called, his voice becoming hard.

" Your Majesty?" they said as two guards entered.

" Arrest my daughter"

"Your Majesty?" They asked, shocked.

Mary looked at him, tears gathered in her eyes.

He couldn't do this!

He couldn't!

He was her father!

But when the Lion knows his own strength no one can control him.

Not even his daughter.

" Do it"

Henry ordered as the guards unwillingly restrained Mary.

" Father… Father how could you?" she cried struggling.

" I have always loved you as a daughter should… please!" She was crying now tears glistening in her eyes.

" I love you!"

Henry walked out the door, before his heart completely crumbled into pieces and he looked at her again and decided to release her out of his love for her.

Her and her mother.

Only a few minutes later when he went to find the Queen did he notice the tears, slowly sliding down his cheeks.

What had he done?


	3. All alone

As Henry made his way towards the Queen, he tried to forget about what he had just done to his daughter.

Queen Jane, accompanied by a few guards was walking around the small, but beautiful gardens looking at the many roses.

Rows and rows of Tudor roses.

Spotting Henry walking towards her, Queen Jane smiled, excitedly.

" Sweetheart, they tell me that Mary plants these flowers herself! Do you think that we could send her some seeds?"

Henry flinched; this was the last thing he needed.

" Henry, husband, what is the matter?" Jane asked, looking at his stony expression.

" We are leaving"

" So soon?" Jane asked, puzzled, but she knew better than to question Henry when he was in a mood like this.

As for Henry he just wanted to get away before the guards appeared with Mary.

They would have to ride through villages and towns, that was unavoidable, but he didn't want to be around when they saw Mary bound and heading for the tower.

Mary was just as beloved by the people as her mother had been before her.

Mary watched from her window as her father and Jane rode away. She was alone now, with a few precious moments to herself to pack a lifetime of memories into a small chest.

Her mothers furs and cloth of gold.

Her few jewels.

Her writing tools.

And her gowns.

Aware that the guards were standing just outside, Mary took one last look around her now empty room and opened the door, ready to face the world, not as a Princess, not as a Lady, but now as a traitor.

And she would do it like a Queen.

" Ambassador" Sir Francis Bryan called as he made his way over to him.

" May I speak with you a moment?" Chapuys nodded, apprehensively.

What could a man like Bryan have to say to him?

Only once they were on the road did Henry break the news to Jane.

She gasped in horror. " Henry, you cannot be serious!"

He frowned.

" Mary has committed an unforgivable act of treason against me, unless she takes the oath, there is nothing you or anyone else can do to help her madam." He said coldly.

" She is your daughter!" Jane said, shocked by his callousness.

" She may be my daughter" he replied simply.

" But I am the King"

Francis Bryan was never a man to shy around the subject, so in times such as these, he usually just came out and said, whatever was on his mind.

" Lady Mary has been arrested for treason and placed in the tower."

He said brutally.

Chapuys just gaped at him.

" The King… he would not do such a thing, surely?"

" I suggest, that if you want to save her pretty neck, then you had better write to your master," he continued.

" And quickly"

As Sir Francis left the room, Chapuys sat down, shakily in a chair, his thoughts in turmoil and began to write.

For if what Francis Bryan said was true… then only Mary's cousin could help her now.

As Mary walked the long path to the Tower, she was calm. The villagers had come out in full force to see Queen Katherine of Aragon's daughter being taken to the Tower and they were already demanding her release. Mary still felt confident that although her father had been misguided enough to put her in the Tower in the first place, he would surely bow down to pressure.

Queen Jane adored Mary and would not want to see her harmed, even now Ambassador Chaypuys was writing to her cousin Charles V the Holy Roman Emperor. He would threaten to make war upon England if Mary was not released immediately and restored to the succession. Her father simply could not risk it. She was confident she would be released within a week.

_Your Majesty,_

_I regret to inform you that your cousin, the daughter of your late aunt Queen Katherine of England, Princess Mary Tudor has been arrested by her father, the King and placed in the Tower._

_I implore Your Majesty to take immediate action to secure the release of Princess Mary as heiress to the throne of England by whatever means necessary._

_Time is of the essence._

_Ambassador Eustace Chapuys._

Princess Mary was surprised at the sumptuousness of her rooms in a place that was meant to be her prison, designed to teach her a lesson. After she had unpacked her belongings, she undressed without help for the first time in her life, by herself, it was nightfall, she crawled onto her measly mattress and looked around at her room, by far the most comfortable in the Tower, but it was still small.

Mary waited until it was well past midnight and the last guard had left, before she broke down. Her sobs echoed around the room as though someone had died.

That day Princess Mary Tudor lost the last respect she had left for her father, for the first time, she knew that he was truly a monster.

Days past, in an endless routine for Mary. After that first day, all her belongings and incoming letters were to be searched, by order of the King. Not that she had expected any letters.

Chaypuys had visited her, saying that he had written to her cousin the Emperor, but he could offer little comfort, other than urging her to wait and see.

Her beloved stepmother Queen Jane Seymour also visited, begging her to sign. She reminded Mary so much of her mother that it hurt to refuse her.

But she did.

After a week or so, Mary noticed that a crowd was steadily growing outside her window. When they saw her, they cheered, shocked at the display Mary quickly looked away. But as time went by, with no other forms of amusement, she waved back.

They still loved her, even if her father didn't.

Henry slowly opened the envelope. He was about to explode with rage! How could she? His own daughter! How could she write to that traitor cousin of hers and ask him to help? Henry knew that Charles V would be reluctant to wage war against England, since he was once again at odds with the French.

Charles counseled Mary to appease and obey her father and sign the oath, declaring herself illegitimate. He made no reference to the fact that they were cousins or that for years he had been telling her to never give up hope that she would be restored to the succession.

And now…. This.

Henry figured it was time to visit his daughter, he didn't want to hurt her, he loved her, and she was his first-born. But she had to see sense. Henry knew that day by day all of England was crying out for Mary's release from the Tower, but he wouldn't give in.

Mary must relent, or she would die.

Mary was startled by a knock upon her door. The guard didn't wait for her response but merely came into the room and announced that the King was here to see her.

Finally!

It had been almost 2 weeks since her father had placed her in the Tower. He would have received her cousin's letter by now. She anxiously smoothed down her hair and dress and tried to put on what she hoped was a pleasing expression.

Suddenly before she could even blink, he was there.

She sank into a low curtsy, too scared to look at the expression on his face.

" Mary" Henry said curtly.

" I have received a letter from your cousin the Holy Roman Emperor Charles V, he has advised you to declare yourself illegitimate and sign the oath"

For a moment Mary could not comprehend this unspeakable betrayal to her mother, herself and to their religion. Surely her cousin could see that it was better to have a Catholic Queen on the throne than a bastard daughter of Anne Boleyn?

" Sweetheart" Henry said suddenly, startling Mary.

" If only you would sign the oath, then you could be free, you could come back to court and be the second lady in the land as my acknowledged daughter"

Mary could see the tempting picture in her minds eye; her father smiled encouragingly and took her hand. For a moment, just a moment, her firm resolve waived.

" Your Majesty, I still cannot and will not sign the oath" she said softly but clearly.

Henry dropped her hand like it was burning hot and moved away from her.

" I see you have made your decision Mary," he said icily.

She nodded.

" I must plead with Your Majesty as your humble daughter to release me from this place and allow me to return to the country"

Henry shook his head.

" I am truly sorry Mary, I had hoped…" he broke off.

" I had hoped that you could be saved from your mothers influence and her damned stubbornness, but I see now that it is far too late."

Henry struggled not to remember his former wife, his love, his Queen until he had cruelly set her aside so many years ago, if he did he was sure to break down and allow Mary to win.

Of course it didn't help matters that Mary looked very much like her mother in that moment.

" But I am King" he continued. "And as such I must set an example for this country, there can be no talk of a rebellion against my religious policies or the right of succession"

Mary just stared at him pleadingly.

" There was once a time when you could have been Queen Mary of England, you and your mother were my whole world, you were my Mary, my pearl."

He whispered, for a moment remembering a time long since past.

" If you will not change your mind, then you must die"

Henry said gravely, and then before Mary had a chance to react, he strode out of the room.

She stood there, unmoving until finally she noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

Her cousin wouldn't help her.

Her mother was dead.

The Queen nor Chapuys could help her.

If Mary was once her father pearl, she certainly wasn't anymore.

Her father had become a monster.

A man without a soul.

Now she was to die, abandoned by her father.

As her mother was before her.

She was alone with only her thoughts and the sounds of her sobs for company.

All alone.


	4. Our hearts are breaking

The entire country was soon shocked at the news that the King's own daughter. His first born, Lady Mary was to be executed as so many others in Henry's reign had. She, a King's daughter, was now destined to die; ultimately she would now share the same fate as the woman she despised, the concubine, Anne Boleyn.

Many people could not believe that the King would really do that to his own flesh and blood. Yes he had executed many people but they had been traitors or, in the case of Anne Boleyn, a deceiving whore who stole the King away from his rightful Queen.

Not his daughter.

Only a few people thought that Mary Tudor was truly guilty for failing to sign the oath and fewer still, wanted her sentenced to death.

The lady in question was still locked up in the Tower, unable to send any messages or receive any in return, she could expect no help from her cousin, who in her time of need, had abandoned her, guards were even required when the Queen came to visit! As much as Henry proclaimed to love Jane, he evidently didn't trust her or value her opinions.

Jane had tried to intervene of Mary's behalf a number of times, but to no avail, the King had warned her to keep her mouth shut or risk ending up the same way as his other wives.

Unfortunately for Katherine Ashley, no one had informed the young Lady Elizabeth what had happened, but had left the unpleasant task to her.

Elizabeth was annoyed. Her big sister Mary hadn't been to visit her in ages; she hadn't even received a letter! It wasn't fair! Elizabeth had just learnt to play the flute and her French was improving everyday even though she was only four years old. She missed her sister, who had been like a mother to her, ever since she could remember.

So one day she decided to take action.

" Kat?" she asked her governess.

"Why hasn't Mary come to visit me yet?"

Kat stiffened, as she always did when Mary's name was mentioned, but this time it was worse.

Kat knew that she could no longer put off telling Elizabeth that her big sister Mary, whom she idolized, was locked in the Tower, awaiting her execution.

" Elizabeth" Kat said gently, kneeling down to be eyelevel with the little girl.

" Your sister Mary, has done some bad things to your father the King, she made him upset, so she has to go away for a little while"

Elizabeth's lower lip trembled; she looked like she was about to cry.

" Will she go away like mama did?" she whispered.

Kat stared at her little charge for a moment, her heart breaking for the girl.

" Yes, Elizabeth." She said firmly after a moment.

" Yes she will."

The execution was set for 2 days time. Mary was resigned to her fate, nothing her cousin, the Queen or Chapuys could do would save her now.

Unless she signed the oath.

Mary knew that by not signing the oath, not only was she practically signing her own death warrant, but that she would lose all chance she ever had of becoming Queen of England. But her conscience and her commitment to God and to her mother would never allow it.

She would miss all the people in her life, little Elizabeth, loyal Chapuys, Queen Jane, even her father. As Mary resided in the Tower, comptemplating her fate, she began to write her last will and testament, preparing for that final moment when she would leave this earth.

The Last Will and Testament of Princess Mary Tudor, daughter of Katherine of Aragon and Henry Tudor, King and Queen of England, Ireland and France.

To my dearest family, my father the King, my stepmother Jane the Queen and to my beloved sister, Lady Elizabeth,

My Lord father, I pray you, allow me to be buried beside my mother, Katharine the Queen. I want you to know that despite what you have done to me and mine, I forgive you. I know that you always desire to be a good and loving father, I can only pray for your immortal soul and I hope that you will learn from this folly of calling myself a traitor. I have only done what my conscience will allow me. I love you; I have always loved you, as a daughter should,

I may forgive you, but I do not forget.

Your daughter, Princess Mary Tudor.

Queen Jane,

I know you have always been a loyal friend and advisor to me, as you were to my mother, I beg you to look after my father, the King and help him to see the error of his ways. If anyone can help to make my father a better man, it is you. Do not blame yourself for my death. You are the best Queen England has had since my beloved mother, all you need to do to keep my memory alive, is be the best Queen you can be and guide my father with a loving hand.

Your stepdaughter, Princess Mary Tudor.

My Elizabeth,

Do not weep for me, for your sister is going to a better place now. I want you be a kind and obedient daughter to your new mother, Queen Jane, for she is a kind and loving woman. As for our father, you know Elizabeth, all too well that you must be obedient and loyal to him, you must obey him in all things without question, as your sovereign Lord and father. Work hard in your studies and think of me. I need you to know Elizabeth, that even though we have had our differences, that I love you dearly. I pray that you stay sweet, chaste, pure and innocent and never grow up to become like your wanton mother.

Your sister, Princess Mary Tudor.

With the formalities out of the way, Mary Tudor settled down to a sleepless night.

Meanwhile King Henry couldn't sleep either; he tossed and turned, trying in vain to block out the thoughts swirling in his brain. He was racked with guilt. He desperately searched his mind for something else to dwell on, anything would do. Suddenly his thoughts turned to his former wife, Katherine. If she were still alive… Henry shuddered to imagine what she would say, but then again, if Katherine were still alive their daughter wouldn't be sitting alone in the tower about to die.

Groaning, he put his head into his hands, just as Jane was stirring.

"Henry?" she whispered.

" Is something wrong?"

Yes, everything was wrong! He remembered a time not so long ago when Katherine used to say that and it made him feel like weeping.

Henry's expression was answer enough, silently Jane took him into her arms and let him weep like the little boy he still was. He hadn't wept like this since Katherine died.

Finally Henry began to feel drowsy, Jane watched him as he moved restlessly, and if she leaned in close she could just make out the words he was mumbling.

" Mary, my pearl! My sweetest heart!" All the while tears were sliding down his cheeks for the wife he had lost and the daughter he was about to lose.

Because Henry knew that his daughter was crying too.

And because his heart was breaking.


	5. Her final breath REVAMPED

**AN: We are nearly at the end of this story and I just wanted to thank everyone for their encoraging reviews, so please enjoy! I have added to the ending slightly and edited the spelling as best as I could, but at the moment my Microsoft Word 07 doesn't have spellcheck, so until I fix it I have to make do.**

She woke up to the darkest day in English history.

And not just because today was the day she was sentenced to die.

It was unusual weather for summer.

The air was warm but the sky was the darkest she had ever seen it.

It looked as though it was going to rain any minute.

It appeared that England was already in mourning for its Princess.

Henry didn't feel any better in the morning.

England's weather now matched the mood of its_**sovereign**_.

After getting little sleep the night before, Henry came to a decision that _**relieved**_his concience of the usual punishment for failing to obey the King; Henry would allow his daughter the _**privilege**_ of a Spanish swordsman, finer than even the French swordsman that had chopped Anne Boleyn's head off.

If Henry had been in a better state of mind, he surely would have realised that this was an ironic slight to both Katherine and Mary, having one of Katherine's people killing a Princess of England.

The execution was to take place early that morning, but before then he, Jane and Elizabeth would meet with Mary_**privately**_, it was her only request and he hadn't had the heart to refuse her.

He would make sure it was painless.

It was the least he could do for her.

"_Are you ready Princess Mary?" _ The guard asked polietly. Technically he wasn't supposed to call her that, but since she was about to die, he didn't think it would matter.

Mary nodded. She was about to see her family for the final time. She had already said goodbye to Chaypuys, thanking him for his immence help on both her and her mother's behalf and she had given him a fair sum of money.

It was the only thing she could do for him.

She had also given him a letter for her cousin, telling him that she forgave him. Chapuys had left with tears in his eyes.

Mary had never before seen him cry.

As she waited in her room, she realised that it would soon be over, one way or another.

And for that she was grateful.

Elizabeth was frightened.

She had never seen the Tower before, although it was the place where her mother had died, which made her want to go there even less.

But she was with her father the King and her new mother, Queen Jane and so, knowing she must obey the King, she reluctently went with them.

They were going to visit Mary.

Elizabeth knew that this was the last time she would see her sister.

She was to afraid, while riding in a carriage with her father and stepmother, to ask her father why he was doing this, or begging him to let Mary go. She was old enough to know that wouldn't work. As her father sat there in stony silence, Jane tried to make convasation with Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was to upset to answer so eventually Jane gave up.

Then they were there.

Mary looked pale and tired, but Elizabeth didn't care.

"_Mary! Mary!" _ She ran into Mary's waiting arms.

Mary held her close for a moment before setting her down gently.

"_Bessie, can you wait outside for a minute please?" _She said quietly.

"_Here is something for you, I know you can't read it now, but maybe Her Majesty could read it to you?" _

Mary said, handing Elizabeth's letter to her.

"_Ok Mary!" _ Elizabeth hugged her again before allowing Jane to lead her gently out of the room.

Now Mary and her father were alone.

Henry was suddenly very aware that his daughter looked almost identical to Katherine.

Meanwhile Mary silently handed Henry his letter.

"_I forgive you" _she whispered, trying not to cry.

Mary had promised herself that there would be no tears.

Henry couldn't speak for a moment.

All he could do was hold his daughter tightly, like he would never let her go.

With shock, Mary realised that her father, the King of England and the bravest man she knew.

Was sobbing.

Eventually he composed himself significantly enough to inform her that he had hired the best swordsman money could buy.

"_I won't let you suffer Mary" he_ said quietly,

"_No matter what's happened between us, you will always be my daughter"_

Henry meant every word he said; she was the perfect daughter, he just wished that she would sign the oath.

But he knew she never would.

"_May I speak to the Queen?" _ She asked _**tentatively**_

Henry nodded and left the room so that Mary and Jane could speak privetly.

"_Your Majesty" Mary_ handed Jane the letter.

"_We don't have much time left, but I need you to do something for me"_

"_Anything Mary" _Jane promised, trying not to cry.

"I_ know…. I know Anne wasn't kind… to any of us, but you must take care of Elizabeth, help her to forget me" _Jane noticed how Mary stumbled over Anne's name.

"_It will be eaiser on everyone" _ Jane just nodded, of course she wouldn't forget Mary, but she couldn't refuse her now.

"_Despite everything, I truly hope that you and the king have a son Your Majesty" _Mary continued after a moment. _"But if you have a daughter could you name her Katherine Mary?"_

"For_ you and your mother?" _Jane said quietly.

Mary nodded, managing to smile, even though she felt like criying.

Jane managed a shaky laugh and the two women embraced for what would be the last time.

There was an unspoken bond between them and Mary knew that until the day Jane died, she would take care of their family, even the daughter of the woman who had brought nothing but misery to both their lives.

"_Thank you" _she said simply, after a moment, as Jane started to sob into her shoulder.

There was nothing left to say.

After her family left, there wasn't really much else to do, she had packed all her belongings and the hour of her death was fast approaching, so in a time like this, Mary did what she always did, she prayed.

She prayed to God, as she always did but this time, she also prayed to her mother, Mary needed her mother more than ever, the only thing that was keeping her from breaking down completely was what her mother had always said to her.

"_To be a Queen, you must be fearless, you must be calm and poised, you must not show your emotions, because to the people of England, the royal family are above mere mortals, we are nearly Gods."_

Mary knew that if she broke down now, she would disapoint her mother and even after all this time, her mother was the person she loved most in the world.

When she died, she would not break down.

Mary may have lost control over her destiny, but she hadn't lost control over that.

It was time.

The largest audience for an execution ever in the histroy of England was there.

Everyone wanted to see the King's daughter, the country's beloved Princess Mary have her final say.

Even now most were expecting the King to grant the Princess a pardon.

Surely this was only to teach her a lesson?

In an unusual move the entire royal family was present, with the exception of the Lady Elizabeth.

King Henry and Queen Jane were both there.

Henry was ashen faced and was gripping the chair so tightly it looked like he might damage it.

Queen Jane was seated beside him, gripping his other hand, her face was pale and she looked as though she was about to faint.

Suddenly all was quiet as Princess Mary approached the steps. She was pale but strangly triumphant as she shakily made her way towards the block.

She curtised towards where the King and Queen were sitting.

"_Your Majesties and good people of England" _ Mary began, trying not to stumble over her words.

"_As you know, today I come here to die, on the orders of my father, the King."_

"_I regret that I cannot obey my father the King in this one thing, but it is my duty to God and my consicence to not declare myself illigitmate. In my eyes I am still his majesties true daughter and true Princess and until my sainted mother the former Queen left this earth, there was no other Queen of England."_

The crowd gasped.

"_But I have tried my hardest to be a loyal and obedient daughter, to both my father the King and his wife, my stepmother, the Queen. I was raised as a Princess, who was destined to be Queen of England. Now it seems as though that shall never come to pass."_

"_I will tell you this." _With that Mary looked her father in the eyes and continued.

" _I have never, from the moment I was born, seised to be a Princess of England, I wish Your Majesties every success in having a royal son to be the heir to the throne, but I shall be a Princess until I take my last breathe in this life and ascend to heavan to join my mother. And that is something that no one can take away from me. It is my birthwright and who I was born to be. Soon I shall leave this life as I first entered it. As a Princess"_

Mary finished, no one could deny that in that very moment she looked every inch the Princess, as though she was born to be the Queen of England.

With a content and serene expression on her face Mary proceded to kneel and pray.

She was soon to join her mother, she had said all she needed to, this way, she wouldn't be an obsticale to her father and more and hopefully he and Jane would soon have the heir England despreatly needed.

Henry looked on anxiously as Mary finished her prayers and lay her head down upon the block. Now would be his only chance to stop it.

But he didn't.

He just clenched his fists as Mary spread her arms out and closed her eyes, it seemed as though she was looking towards the heavans.

"_God, she looks like her mother" _he thought, before the swordsman struck.

"_Mary!" Henry swung her up into his arms. "Sweetheart!" "Yes papa?" Mary giggled. "Have you been good my pearl?" "Yes papa" she laughed as he swung her up into the air, his Princess, his Mary. _

_She was the pearl of his world._

The crowd gasped as Mary's head came away with one clean blow.

Jane closed her eyes as the tears fell.

Henry sat there for a few moments, stunned.

"_I'm too late….. It's too late"_

His pearl was dead.

All the anger that he had felt towards her had evaporated, all he felt now was sorrow.

On the contrary, Mary Tudor looked content.

She was finally at peace.

After years of fighting for her place in this world and fighting for the right to be called Princess, Mary had finally shown her father what she could not show him in life.

She would always be his daughter, his first born, his Mary.

And he had killed her.

Princess Mary Tudor, the King's daughter had exposed him for what he truly was.

A monster.

This was only the beginning….

For when the Lion knows his strength, no man can control him.

Not even his daughter.


End file.
